


[中文翻译] Breadth Requirements

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, College, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Modern AU, Psychology, Sex-less identity porn, TA crush, lying by omission, no powers, stutter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: 史蒂夫虽然从未亲眼见过他的心理学助教，但他有点着迷于他们之间毒舌又暧昧的邮件对话。史蒂夫也还没和心理学课上坐他前桌的撩人的家伙有什么进展，尽管他的嘴唇让他有些痴迷。





	[中文翻译] Breadth Requirements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * A translation of [Breadth Requirements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570218) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



史蒂夫一只手拿着装着咖啡的水杯、笔记本电脑和手机，另一只手撑着雨伞，穿梭于人群中，走向位于华盛顿广场街6号的心理学大楼。他扶住了前一个人打开的门，又帮身后的一群穿着彩色雨靴，背着背包的姑娘们撑住门。她们因为他的绅士行为咯咯笑了起来，他在她们之后进门，抖了抖雨伞上的水，把伞搁在门口湿淋淋的地毯上。

史蒂夫并不倾向于从众，也不介意与一群大一新生一起上课；毕竟这可是最基础的心理学课程，大部分人会选择在大一修完通识课程，而不会像他这样在前两年把主要精力放在本专业的美术课上。

史蒂夫今年大三，他决定是时候踏入心理学的殿堂，探索心灵的奥秘了。

他按照网上的课程表来到相应的教室，发现大部分学生都坐得离讲台远远的。他心中暗笑他们不想参与课堂讨论，径自走到前排，在第二排挑了张中意的左撇子用课桌，放下做笔记用的笔电，再从包里拿出他那本破破烂烂的、从二手网上淘来的教材，搁在膝盖上。

他喝下今早的第一口咖啡，时钟正好指向了早晨7点55分。

更多的学生涌进了教室，在后排坐下，只有寥寥几个勇敢的灵魂敢于踏入前五排的雷区。这也在意料之中，而史蒂夫乐于成为例外。他正打算把脚搭在前面的座位上时，一个留着一头凌乱又迷人的棕发家伙从侧门进来，在史蒂夫正前方坐下了。

史蒂夫沉痛地哀悼他失去的脚凳，又啜了一口咖啡，悄悄扫了一眼前面那家伙的下颌轮廓。真是完美的下颌线啊，他们坐在教室的左侧，因此史蒂夫暗自揣测，也许他整节课都能欣赏这家伙的侧脸轮廓。这倒不错。

接着他发现“下颌线”除了有同样迷人的颧骨外，还和他一样用着破旧的老版教材。

“噢，嘿，你也用第四版啊，”史蒂夫说。他从不怯于和陌生人搭话。“下颌线”转过头来，看上去吓了一跳，“规定教材是第六版，但谁会花180美元去买它呢？”

好吧，也许后面那些新生们都老老实实花钱买了。

“是啊。”停了一会儿，“下颌线”答道。他神情困惑，似乎不明白史蒂夫的意思。史蒂夫注意到“下颌线”看起来比其他学生都年长，也许比史蒂夫年龄还大。他猜“下颌线”和他一样懒得在低年级应付通识课。

“你觉得有影响吗？我在网上查过了，据说大部分的阅读都一样。不过页码肯定不同。我倒也不担心，能遇到同样不爱墨守成规的人挺好的。”

“呃，是啊。”那家伙说，他把把头转了回去，从包里拿出一个黄色信笺簿。

“我是史蒂夫，”史蒂夫继续说，只是想看看“下颌线”会不会说点别的，“今年大三，学美术。你学什么的？”

“美术？”“下颌线”嘟囔着，一边在包里翻找。他最终拿出一只笔来，再转过身来，意有所指的看着史蒂夫健壮的肱二头肌，“不——不是体育吗？”

史蒂夫笑了，他选择把这当作一个友好的玩笑，而非挖苦。他一向积极乐观，因此也迫不及待地想听听看这门课会怎么评价他与母亲的关系。[1]

“美术。你呢？”

“心理。”那家伙说道，但这可说不通，他明明看上去像高年级学生，却来上心理通识课。不过也许是史蒂夫错估了他的年龄，又或许是“下颌线”很聪明，跳过基础课直接去学高级课程，现在只是为了毕业来凑学分。

“能问下你的名字吗，好让我能不在心里叫你‘下颌线’？”史蒂夫问道，大概是因为摄入了咖啡因，话中不由得带了点挑逗意味。“下颌线”睁大了眼睛，但史蒂夫倒不担心这话太过冒犯。学心理的人应该比较开放，至少他是这么认为。

“巴基。”那家伙最终说，教授从侧门走了进来，巴基也转身面向前方。

教授——史蒂夫在网上看到他姓寇森——把手中厚厚的一叠课程大纲在讲台上放下，面带笑容的招呼所有学生们上前来拿。史蒂夫注意到巴基没有起身，只是紧握住手中的笔，看向前方。史蒂夫拿了两份课程大纲，递给巴基一份，因为巴基的反应皱了皱眉。巴基似乎又被吓到了，这可不是个好兆头。

他坐回座位上，准备听教授介绍课程，一边觉得巴基虽然辣得冒烟，但着实不好打交道。

 

在教室与工作室里度过了充实忙碌的一天后，史蒂夫回到了他和山姆、娜塔莎与克林特一起租住的公寓里。他给自己做了鸡肉当晚餐，一边和娜塔莎闲聊着她的政治学课程，饭后，四位室友一起来到健身房。史蒂夫来到正在做卧推的山姆身边，在山姆把杠铃一次次举过胸部时讲述自己的一天。

“我大概是唯一一个去上基础心理的高年级学生。”史蒂夫在几分钟后提到。

“那也正常。”山姆呼出一口气。

“不过有个辣得难以置信的家伙坐我前面。所以很值了。”史蒂夫说。

“无聊的课程全靠养眼的美人啊。”山姆附和道，一滴汗水滑下他的太阳穴。

“可我觉得他要么不喜欢男的，要么有点反社会，或者两者兼具，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“命运啊。”

“可怜的史蒂夫。”山姆语带嘲讽。训练完成后，史蒂夫帮他把杠铃放回原处。接下来的时间里，他没再去想巴基迷人的骨骼轮廓或是灰蓝色的眼睛，因为大学的健身房里可是有不少值得欣赏的风景。

 

第二天，史蒂夫直到中午才有课，所以他决定先把与美术无关的作业搞定。他打开心理学课大纲，发现作业是阅读引言并写一篇至少200字的摘要，在下节课前发给助教。

他读完引言，码好摘要，这没什么难度，不过他对心理学还有诸多疑问。要怎么看出身边朋友们潜在的人格障碍？还有他即将开始的设计项目中所必须的背景知识——精神崩溃的征兆是什么？

他决定把这些与学科相关的问题附在摘要后面发过去，纯属娱乐，因为作业由助教来评分。这样也可以趁早搞清楚助教到底是个自我的狠角色，还是个友好的人。史蒂夫从来没见过介于这两者之间的助教。

他找到了助教的邮箱地址，[James.Barnes6@nyu.edu](mailto:James.Barnes6@nyu.edu)，写上简单的自我介绍，把摘要和问题发了过去。就在他换好衣服，收拾完画具，准备去上静物写生课时，电脑叮得一声响了，助教詹姆斯回复他了。

_心理学并非用来威胁朋友的武器，而美术学中精神崩溃的征兆本来就属于美术学的讨论范畴。10/10——不是因为你第一个交作业，新生班里的精英大三先生——而是因为你对精简的引言部分的理解颇有见地。_

史蒂夫笑了，临走前又写下一段回复。

_我想我的自我看懂了，但本我没懂。[2]另外，墨迹试验中，我敢说自己看到了穿紧身裤的寇森先生。[3]我的正常行为和偏差行为要达到几比几才够拿A呢？[4]_

这问法有点儿冒险，但他在静物写生课后查看邮件时，还是收到了回复。

_你把心理学和社会学搞混了，况且，自以为是的幽默也是一种心理障碍。_

走进工作室时，史蒂夫还是觉得这很有趣，不过拿起画笔后，他很快就专注于作画。

当他开始构思人体素描作业的主题时，他发现自己正无意识地涂鸦着一道道下颌线。

 

这周第二次的心理学课，史蒂夫满心期待教授向他们介绍那位毒舌的助教詹姆斯·巴恩斯，但寇森教授直接开始上课了。史蒂夫有些失落地听课，一边在笔记本电脑上做笔记，而前方的巴基却几乎没写什么。这很奇怪，因为巴基听得很认真，但好像90%的时间都觉得没必要记东西。这好像正应了史蒂夫觉得他是个天才的猜想。

不做笔记的时候，巴基就咬着那支笔，而史蒂夫安静地欣赏他的小毛病。课上到一半时，巴基的笔掉了，一路滚到史蒂夫的鞋边。尽管有点恶心，史蒂夫还是弯腰捡起了它，那上面全是牙印。

史蒂夫把笔递给他，巴基紧张地动了动下巴，似乎对史蒂夫的帮助很是不安，所以史蒂夫给了他一个善意的微笑。他还是不确定巴基到底在想什么，不过如果他不想交谈，史蒂夫也不想表现得太过无理。

不过，下课之后，史蒂夫正忙着收拾东西时，巴基突然转过身，丢下一句“谢谢”。史蒂夫都快忘了他道谢的缘由，想了几秒钟，才耸了耸肩。

“不用谢，回头见。”他说完，拿起笔记本准备出门，他注意到巴基一直等到大家都离开教室了才开始收拾东西，而史蒂夫则走入了人潮中，和大批下课的学生一起走出了教学楼。

 

他很期待心理学作业——读下一章和阅读材料，把摘要发给詹姆斯。和他的美术专业课相比，这门课的学分好赚多了，虽然他其实觉得阅读材料有些无聊。好在心理学本身很有趣，读完所有阅读材料也用不了多久。

由于不太确定到底要怎么总结，他为两篇阅读各写了一段摘要，又在中间加上过渡段。完成后，他开始考虑说点儿什么来调戏詹姆斯。

 _所以我正在考虑用电击疗法治疗我潜在的同性恋倾向。想法/赞成/反对？_ 他在摘要后附上这句话。

不到一小时，他就收到了回复。他正在吃早餐，随手点开邮件。

_10/10——为什么你总是超额完成任务？只要求写200字啊，兄弟。_

_对于你愚蠢的附言，我无话可说，不过，真的是潜在的吗？_

史蒂夫忘记自己还在吃饭，不小心把一勺麦片戳到了脸上。他看了一会儿回复，大笑起来，不得不先把碗放下。娜塔莎好奇地走过来。

“你他妈在干嘛？”她越过他的肩膀看着他的电脑屏幕。

“我想刁难我的助教，而他以牙还牙。”史蒂夫轻笑了一声。

“是打情骂俏，还是兄弟互怼？”她优雅地挑了挑眉。

“我不知道，”史蒂夫坦白道，“我还不知道这家伙到底是谁，只知道我喜欢他。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”她念出名字，抢在他前面夺走笔记本电脑，打开了Facebook。

“可别做多余的事。”他警告她，准备稍有不对就挠她痒痒。

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”她重复道，按了几个键，又把笔记本放回了桌上，屏幕上是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的Facebook主页，头像是……

“卡尔·荣格。[5]真的吗？”史蒂夫哀叹道，“想不到他是个书呆子，看来我真的要好好刁难他了。”

娜塔莎浏览着主页，渐渐露出挫败的神情。

“他没有发布过照片，头像也不是本人，这可能不是我们要找的詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

“既然是心理学助教，为卡尔·荣格着迷，也能理解，”史蒂夫说，他把笔记本拉近，查看他的信息，“上面显示他住在纽约，就读于纽约大学。”

“他点赞过哪些页面？”娜塔莎问道。

“纽约一些运动队，纽约的饭店，一些心理学的网站，噢。”史蒂夫突然停住了。

“怎么？”娜塔莎问道，盯着电脑。

“他赞了纽约大学美术学院的学生作品展示网站。”史蒂夫若有所思地说。他点进去链接确认，没错，他创作的一系列反战主题的粉笔画还在首页上。

“他搜过你，”娜塔莎瞬间下了结论，“这是他最近赞过的网页。”

“或者说，他动心了。”史蒂夫很是乐观。他返回邮件界面，开始回复他。

_噢，好吧，不算潜在。不过我又不是和学生调情的那个人。我有道德感的。_

几分钟后，回复来了。 _你的大言不惭真令我震惊。看来你已经快要控制不住自己膨胀的自我意识了。_

史蒂夫回复。 _所以变成超我了？_

回复很及时。 _我不是这个意思！想要我收回你的分数吗？_

史蒂夫拿出黑色颜料和粗笔刷画笔，在纸上涂抹出一个零乱却又清晰可辨的字母A。他拍下照片，附在邮件里发给詹姆斯。 _辨别墨迹，找出我真正的分数。_

“有趣。”娜塔莎坐在一旁的椅子上评论道，她把一切都看在眼中。

“什么东西有趣？”克林特在和娜塔莎同居的卧室里问道。

“史蒂夫打算追求他的基础心理学助教。”

“他长什么样？”克林特问，注意力似乎完全不在他的市场营销学论文上。史蒂夫想起那个没有照片的Facebook账户，笑容黯淡了一秒。

“不知道。现在我两眼一抹黑。”他承认。

“这就是有趣之处了，你明明一直那么执着于你喜欢的‘类型’。”娜塔莎说。

“我们只是开玩笑，”史蒂夫告诉他们，“我又不是真的打算勾搭我的助教，搞得像什么拙劣色情片里的桥段。”

他的电脑响了。 _别再给我写邮件了。你嘲笑我的专业。_

_那从今以后，我会给你发视频，把所有的作业用舞蹈跳出来。_

詹姆斯没回复，而史蒂夫甚至开始考虑要不要真的跳舞，不过最后还是觉得发自己的视频有点太过了。

至少在第一周是这样。

 

心理学是一座游离于他的专业之外的孤岛，充斥着陌生名词与数字。而史蒂夫也乐于时不时徜徉在另一个领域中，放松疲惫的感官神经，哪怕这门课在早上八点，还要穿过整个校园。

有时史蒂夫先到教室，有时巴基先到，不过他们总是坐在同样的位置。有一次，史蒂夫为了有地方搁脚，在不远处另选了个位置，可巴基转过身，用深邃的蓝色眼睛望了他一眼，神情中似有几分失落，史蒂夫只好假装他只是放下背包来调整笔记本电脑。

巴基经常掉东西，每节课至少一次，而史蒂夫总是带着微笑把东西递回给他。有一天，巴基掉了钱包，他突然意识到这也许是巴基特有的羞涩的调情方式。

无法否认，这让他心里暖暖的。巴基符合史蒂夫的一贯标准，至少在外表上如此。他很帅气，如同黑白电影时代的明星，他的头发总让史蒂夫有想要抚摸的冲动，他总是咬着的嘴唇，以及每当他脱掉纽约大学帽衫时，T恤下的肩膀轮廓。他有些瘦，但体格健康，他身上总是散发着真正的古龙水香味，而非像大多数大学男生常用的那种廉价男士喷雾。

作为搞艺术的，史蒂夫懂得欣赏各式各样的美——就算这具美好的躯体下的个人魅力尚不明了，至少他还没有发现。他想画巴基，更想画他在自己床上的模样。好几节课上，他都不自觉地神游天外，幻想着用浅蜜桃色和柔和的蓝色勾画出巴基在晨光微曦之时的裸体，把巴基那优美的骨骼曲线永久收进史蒂夫的个人作品集。

第四周的某一天，他终于受不了了。巴基这天穿了件红色T恤，在它的衬托下，他的皮肤仿佛质地细滑的陶土，史蒂夫忍不住想要去亲手触碰。

下课后，他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，毫不意外地，巴基又被吓到了。

“嘿，听我说。要是我有什么误解，我会道歉，但我觉得你真的很吸引我。想不想哪天一起出去？”史蒂夫孤注一掷地问道。巴基没有说话，史蒂夫耐心地等待他。

“我——我——我想不想出去？”巴基轻声重复道。史蒂夫还是第一次听到他说这么长一句话，之前和他搭话时的口吃似乎更明显了。

“对，去吃饭，或者喝咖啡？看你的时间了。”史蒂夫追问。

“也——也许。”巴基说，他一反常态地快速拿起包，打算离开。

“那好，想去了告诉我，这个学期都可以！”史蒂夫在他身后喊道。巴基的反应和他的预期基本一致。他无比希望巴基也能用那种眼光考虑他，尽管或许一切都只是史蒂夫的白日梦。

 

第六周，基础心理学的学生们需要敲定课程论文的主题，给助教交一篇论文报告。论文主题必须是教授提供的心理学中的热门话题之一，史蒂夫让大一新生们先选，自己从所剩无几的主题中选择了焦虑。

他查阅了一些获奖论文，写了篇简短的报告，发给了詹姆斯。

他本以为与往常一样，又会得到刻薄的褒奖，但显然这次詹姆斯心情好，打算帮他的忙。

_报告挺好。其实我的学位论文也打算写这方面内容（好吧，虽然我是研究其中的一个小分支），如有需要，我可以再发你一些资料。你选的参考论文好像也不错。_

史蒂夫看完，很是感激，不过还是有点儿想念他之前的调侃。

_好啊，不过我也不想让你一直复制粘贴——可以直接在工作时间去你的办公室吗？_

巴基将近一天都没回复他，一点都不像他了。他平常总是回得很快。

 _当然，_ 最终巴基回道， _周五下午五点？_ 他附上了一栋偏远的助教办公楼的地址，史蒂夫给了他肯定的答复。

终于要见到毒舌又轻佻的詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他有些激动。他们已经亲近到足以相互调侃，而显然，詹姆斯在所有学生中也最偏爱他。史蒂夫曾偶然听到新生们讨论着什么“助教太严格了”，所以他认为詹姆斯足够尊敬他，才会这样同他打趣。詹姆斯从来没给打过他低分，而同时，史蒂夫也不想用和助教的友谊换取高分，所以就算是简单的作业，他也会格外认真对待。

赴约之前，他想到了詹姆斯的Facebook主页。按照社交网络礼仪，Facebook头像应是真实的照片。他因此对詹姆斯的长相充满好奇。他多大？很明显他是研究生，但年龄就不好说了，有可能只比史蒂夫大一岁，也有可能是四十多岁。他会和邮件中所表现出来的一样吗？他会很迷人吗？

“但愿他是个尤物。”克林特对着史蒂夫举起咖啡杯，似乎读出了他的想法。

“我才没有这么想。”史蒂夫故作冷静，不过没人相信他。

他不小心走错了办公楼，而总算找到了办公楼，却又迷失在大楼里。最后他总算歪打正着地闯入了助教办公室，这间大办公室里，几十张办公桌如工厂流水线一般并排摆放。他不知从何找起，詹姆斯可能是这里二十多个男人中的一个。史蒂夫探头张望，做出找人的样子，期盼詹姆斯能早点发现他。

但没人搭理他。史蒂夫只好在一张旧沙发上坐下，用手机给詹姆斯发邮件。 _嘿，我已经到了，但我不知道你在哪儿。帮帮我？？_

五分钟后，他叹了口气，走近一个面相和善的研究生。

“嘿，抱歉打扰一下，你知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯的办公桌在哪儿吗？”

“我是英语系的利特。”她说。

“嗯，所以不知道是吗？”史蒂夫不得不再次确认。她有些困扰地看着史蒂夫，好在这时，隔壁办公桌旁的家伙转过头来。

“詹姆斯的桌子在那边，贴着星际迷航海报的那个。”他指道，史蒂夫笑了起来。这可是个宝贵的个人信息。

但那张桌子空着。

“呃，可他不在。”史蒂夫对那位帮了忙的研究生说。

“显然不在。”那家伙说，他扬起眉毛，仿佛在质疑史蒂夫这个智商怎么考上大学的。史蒂夫对他招了招手表示感谢，坐回沙发上，盯着詹姆斯的桌子。

又过了二十分钟，詹姆斯依然没出现，他也没有收到任何回复，他知道詹姆斯不会再来了。他确实有些生气，毕竟他从宝贵的作画时间里抽出一小时来见他，却被放了鸽子。但最终，他还是选择宽容以对。也许詹姆斯确实突然有事，总有这种时候，全当自己去散了个步好了。

詹姆斯第二天回复他。 _抱歉没能赴约。打包了一些可能对你有用的文章。_

史蒂夫点开了附件，那些资料很有帮助，但这样潦草的解释还是让他有些耿耿于怀。若是他要取消和别人的约定，尤其是在事后，他总是会深表歉疚，而且一定会说明原因。

他不确定是不是自己想太多了，但接着他看到了压缩包的创建时间。

压缩包创建于三天前。史蒂夫向詹姆斯提出邀请的那天。所以詹姆斯给史蒂夫发送时间和地点时，就已经创建了压缩包

史蒂夫不太开心地意识到，也许詹姆斯一开始就没想过要履行约定，而被故意放鸽子的感觉很不好，尤其是被一个一周交谈好几次的人。

“他辣吗？”娜塔莎问，打断了史蒂夫的思绪。

“我猜不。”史蒂夫说，这样把人往坏里想都有些不像他了，不过脑中的想法还是渐渐成型，“他没来，这就说明问题了，不是吗？你在网上和某个人交谈甚欢，而他拒绝见面，这往往因为他们没有网上那么有魅力？”

“所以你被网骗了？”她问道，睁大了双眼。

“好吧，我知道他的Facebook头像不是本人，所以不是。”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。但尽管詹姆斯从来没骗过他，他还是觉得自己像是被耍了。

当他提交论文大纲时，詹姆斯的回复又把他逗乐了，而且附上了更多建设性的意见。詹姆斯还把自己学位论文的笔记发给了他，纯粹为了帮他。

助教本不应该这么乐于助人，所以史蒂夫知道詹姆斯在试着和他道歉，希望得到他的原谅。

而这最终见效了。史蒂夫不可能一直生他的气，如果詹姆斯因为某种原因不愿露面，史蒂夫也能接受维持现状。眼下他在意的另一个家伙几乎不和他说话，因此史蒂夫也不反对有个不涉及肉体关系的调情对象。

 

第十周，上交的心理学论文草稿发了下来，课上，史蒂夫忍不住读起了詹姆斯的评语。他用手掩住嘴巴，以免寇森博士看到他上扬的嘴角。

_上帝啊，你还想写一篇五段式大论文吗？短短一段话里就塞进了四个问题。你到底在干嘛，史蒂夫？你的写作技巧真是堪比中学生啊。_

史蒂夫打开邮箱，悄悄回邮件给詹姆斯。 _很了解中学生嘛？_

他点击发送，一边好奇詹姆斯此刻身处何方。他很可能在那个压抑的助教办公室工作，不过也有可能在其他地方。无论如何，史蒂夫没有在课上收到回复。

不过他倒是从另一位好感对象那儿收获了惊喜。寇森博士上完课后，巴基转过身来，专心地望着史蒂夫。

“嘿美人。”史蒂夫主动开口，希望这话不会太过分。巴基脸红了，这让他浓密的睫毛显得更深了。

“你喜欢咖啡，对——对吗？”他问。

“那当然。”史蒂夫说。巴基知道这点也不足为奇，毕竟史蒂夫每次喝咖啡时都会发出开心的声音。

“想——想去喝点咖啡吗？”巴基问。史蒂夫露出惊喜的神情。

“再想不过了。现在就去吗？”  
“我——我有几小时时间。”巴基告诉他。史蒂夫笑了，激动地站起身来。

“我也是。走吧。”

他们来到一家面向学生的咖啡馆，里面放着小圆桌，还有足够多的插座。史蒂夫坚持要请巴基喝咖啡，他们俩的口味都比较简单。他们在窗边坐下，巴基显得有些手足无措，紧紧握住手中的纸杯，开始无意识地撕扯隔热杯套的边缘。

“要不要一起学习？”史蒂夫问他。巴基显然松了一口气。史蒂夫压下心中略微的失望，把速写本从包里拿出来，“我下周要交一百张局部静物写生。真是疯了，对吧？所以我也得赶作业。”

巴基拿出一个厚厚的文件夹，从中取出一张分三栏打印的文章，史蒂夫没见过那么小的打印字体。他又拿出一支荧光笔和一支钢笔——都被咬过——放在了那篇文章旁边。

“我可以画你的工作区吗？”史蒂夫问道，巴基一脸茫然，但还是点了点头。

“所以，我，呃，不——不能动吗？”他问。

“不，”史蒂夫告诉他，“我就画你手边的东西。”史蒂夫开始勾画出那张纸、钢笔、荧光笔和旁边的咖啡杯。他着重描绘了两根笔上的咬痕，以及被扯烂的杯套。巴基还在专心研读文章时，他已经画完了。

“我可以画你吗？”他接着问道，巴基显然并非静物，但总算有机会画下眼前人的模样，可以不必循着记忆作画，这个诱惑实在难以抗拒。

“当然。”巴基说，看起来似乎并无触动。史蒂夫实在很想画，便退而求其次，只用线条草草勾勒出巴基的模样。

巴基大约于一个小时后离开，有些口吃地与史蒂夫告别，史蒂夫则回以温暖的微笑。但巴基一走，他的笑容就耷拉下来，他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛。尽管他很想和巴基有所进展，但这还是个很失败的约会，他也不觉得开心。

下节课上课前，他查看邮箱，看到詹姆斯回复时，心情顿时舒畅起来。

_仅供参考，我对付中学生很有一套。我的继妹妹读七年级，她愤世嫉俗，但还是觉得我挺酷的。_

史蒂夫回复。 _那才是她的不幸，她总有一天会醒悟的。_

 

那天晚上，史蒂夫躺在床上，山姆的鼾声从房间另一头传来，他习惯性地在睡前查看社交网络。手机突然跳出了来自詹姆斯的邮件提示，他立即抛弃了Instagram。

_我敢说你的手足不会每晚发短信给你，详细讲述今天哪个男孩和她打了招呼。_

_我是独生子，_ 史蒂夫回复， _就算不是，我也会给他们和心仪对象相处的建议。_

 _成年人不会用心仪对象这个词，史蒂夫，_ 詹姆斯写道。因为詹姆斯回得很快，他们开始小窗聊天。[6]

 _我会，_ 史蒂夫回。

 _你还会在日记里写他们吗？_ 詹姆斯对此嗤之以鼻。

_一向如此。‘亲爱的日记，今天我的助教告诉我，我的写作技巧仿佛中学生。和他上床来换取高分的计划顺利进行中！他觉得我很笨，需要他的帮助。’_

詹姆斯没有立刻回复，让史蒂夫担心自己这句话有点儿过火了。不过很快， _你就是很笨，我猜你只是画了几个漂亮的水果就能进美术系了。_

 _这可是纽约大学的美术系啊，_ 史蒂夫回复， _是故，愚蠢只是我的演技。_

 _你既然懂得‘是故’这个词，看来也不是全然无知嘛，_ 詹姆斯配合他， _不过你的作文还是糟透了。_

 _那只是草稿！！_ 史蒂夫立即打字。 _我在写作上确实没什么天赋，但也算不上差啊！请尊重草稿。_

 _这看上去就像是想向我要分数了，_ 詹姆斯回。

 _对分数永远来者不拒:-P_ 史蒂夫回复。接着他感觉不得不补充一句， _PS 如果有学校的人现在或是将来看到了这段对话，我们只是在开玩笑。_

 _没错，没有过也不会有性交易，_ 詹姆斯说。

 _谁知道未来会怎样，_ 史蒂夫告诉他。

 _闭嘴，_ 詹姆斯说。

 _看来‘闭嘴’就是一位研究生助教最严厉的措辞了，_ 史蒂夫说。

 _我要睡觉了，别再这么晚和我博弈了，_ 詹姆斯说。

 _做个好梦，最好梦到我，_ 史蒂夫建议他。

 _做不到，_ 詹姆斯回复。史蒂夫扬起眉毛，对着电脑咧嘴笑了起来，尽管没人能看到他。

 _需要我跳舞的录像来给你联想空间吗？_ 史蒂夫大胆地出击。

 _那种东西才不会有人想要，_ 詹姆斯说，接着他下了线。

史蒂夫冲进客厅，让克林特录下了他身穿短裤，伴着恩雅的乐曲庄严肃穆地舞蹈的视频。

“这东西太诡异了，史蒂文。”克林特只能这么评论道。

 

十二周，学期论文的初稿发了下来，他们可以在期末前再作修改。史蒂夫的分数是A-，他觉得这个分数不错，毕竟助教帮他修改过好几次草稿，用他一贯尖刻的口气给了他许多很有帮助的建议。

寇森博士说如果他们对论文没有其他问题，可以提前下课。史蒂夫便拍了拍巴基的肩。

“想和我去哪里走走吗？”他问。他想用这段计划外的空闲时间出去散步，看看春天里绽放的花朵。纽约大学的绿地没有其他学校的多，不过还是有一些小花园和精心修剪过的植物，供人观赏。

“当然。”巴基的话中毫无波澜。他跟着史蒂夫离开教室，一起向华盛顿广场走去，缓步欣赏着沿途的美景。

至少史蒂夫在欣赏。他四下张望，不仅是植物，也把周围的人物和建筑物收进眼底，用一种新的眼光去欣赏这看了几十次的景色。他偶尔停下来拍照，忍不住想把一对坐在树下的情侣画下来，巴基则看上去对风景没太大兴趣。

“你喜欢户外吗？”史蒂夫问，他把手机收起来，想和巴基多些沟通，一只手试探性地轻搭上巴基的肩，见巴基没什么反应，他便把手搁在那里。

“算不上。”巴基耸了耸肩，说道。

说来也怪，史蒂夫突然想起几天前的晚上也和詹姆斯进行过类似的对话。史蒂夫热情地谈起了春天，谈到这个季节缤纷的色彩和旺盛的生命力，而詹姆斯说他更喜欢室内，喜欢中央空调和电脑屏幕。

詹姆斯不喜欢户外，这让他觉得很有趣。而巴基不喜欢让他很失望。

史蒂夫继续往前走，一边和巴基讲着周围建筑的风格以及小花园的风景，巴基听得很认真，但没发表评论。这只是因为他口吃，史蒂夫告诉自己。巴基不喜欢说话，是因为他介意自己的口吃，以及他天生性格拘谨……

好吧，史蒂夫乐意一个人说两个人的话。天气很明媚，巴基也很美。白色的T恤让他容光焕发，整个人显得鲜活又惹眼。不少路过的男男女女用欣赏的目光打量他，而他只是低着头往前走，或是跟随史蒂夫的手指移动目光。

他们来到了史蒂夫的公寓楼不远处。“想来我这儿吗？”史蒂夫问，想尽量显得随意些。他的手从巴基的肩膀上移到脖子处，诚实地传达着史蒂夫的意图。

“我等下有——有会。”巴基告诉他。他的声音有些歉疚，于是史蒂夫转过身面对他。他们在人行道上停下，人们绕过他们而行，巴基似乎突然注意到了周围的人群，有些局促起来。

“那，我能吻你吗？”史蒂夫声音低沉。巴基的神情有些尴尬，但他点头的动作比史蒂夫预想中要热情很多。史蒂夫靠近他，下移了几英寸，嘴唇压在了巴基唇上。

这是多么神奇的两瓣嘴唇——触感柔软，可爱的珊瑚粉色，形状宛如丘比特的弓。巴基回吻了他，接着抽身离开，在走之前轻轻按了按他的手。

这绝对在暗示什么，这是巴基在主动出击。巴基正缓缓地，害羞地对他敞开心扉，这个想法让史蒂夫心如鼓擂般怦怦跳动。

也许，运气好的话，等到期末，他就会在史蒂夫的床上了。

史蒂夫回到公寓时，还在为那个吻情迷意乱，他打开笔记本，发现詹姆斯回复了邮件。

_期末考试我才不会帮你，别想坐享其成。全靠你自己。_

史蒂夫正准备编辑一条调侃又暧昧的信息回去，突然停住了。

……他到底在干嘛？

 

“我需要建议。”当天晚上，他在健身房里对山姆说。他们正在两人一组做仰卧起坐，现在轮到史蒂夫帮山姆按住脚。

“做让你开心的事。”山姆说，做了个鬼脸。

“别试图改变别人。”克林特在不远处说道，他和娜塔莎也在做相同的锻炼。

“所有热量都能被消耗掉。”娜塔莎补充。

“谢了，各位，但我指的是对于我这种情况的建议，”史蒂夫说，“所以我现在同时和两个人有联系，而和他们的关系也不再像以前那么轻松随意了。我觉得很怪，我不想变成脚踩两条船的那种人。”史蒂夫解释道。

“那你为什么要同时别有意图地接近两个人呢？”山姆气喘吁吁地说。

“我一开始没想那么多！我没觉得会和他们有什么进展。可现在我每天都和詹姆斯聊天，好多次，谈的都是与学业无关的事，我很喜欢和他聊天；而我今天还吻了巴基，我觉得这代表我们之间也会有可能性。”

“但你又没见过詹姆斯，”娜塔莎说，“实际上，是你想见，而他不愿意。你不欠他的。”

“不是说我欠了谁什么，”史蒂夫试图坦白心中不祥的预感。他和山姆互换位置，史蒂夫把手抱在脑后，但没开始做仰卧起坐，“我今天才意识到自己的处境有多尴尬，我不喜欢这种感觉。”

“那就放弃一个，追求另一个，”山姆说，“我的建议依然有效。做让你开心的事。”

“但这就需要和詹姆斯见面，显然他不想见我。或者我需要找到和巴基的共同话题，除了他在我床上看上去多美。”

“那我的建议也成立，”克林特说，“别试图改变别人。你到底是更想和助教发展一段基于化学反应的关系呢，还是更想和那位无趣的美人有所进展？”

“也许和巴基熟了之后，他会愿意向我敞开心扉，”史蒂夫沉吟，“或者……也许詹姆斯很快会愿意见我。”

“你根本没听克林特和山姆说话，”娜塔莎呵斥他，“那就听我的。所有热量都能被消耗掉。我们专心锻炼吧，把晚餐都消耗掉。”

并没有解决他的困境，但仍不失为一个好忠告。

 

第十三周，史蒂夫下定了决心。经过深思熟虑，权衡了每个可选项后，他终于决定要做一个更好的人，而不是吻了别人，又背着他和另一个人调情。正如山姆所说，这种做法 _别有意图。_ 也许史蒂夫一开始确实无意为之，但现在显然别有用心。

他想再吻一次巴基，想知道如果不在嘈杂的路边接吻，巴基会发出怎样的声音；但他同时也想拿着笔记本窝在床上，和詹姆斯说笑打趣。

所以他决定听从妈妈的意见，依次假想放弃其中一个人的场景。

于是这周的心理学课，他来到教室，在第五排的另一侧坐下。

巴基起初没注意，但没过多久，他便发现史蒂夫不在身后。他转过身，扫视教室，直到视线与史蒂夫的相遇。

“抱歉。”史蒂夫对他做口型。他打开笔记本电脑，开始课前准备工作。巴基又盯着他看了一会儿，显然情绪低落。他转头面向前方，肩膀沮丧地垂下。

史蒂夫感觉糟透了，他会想些别的办法补偿巴基。

 

当天晚上，他与詹姆斯聊天，围绕着这周的阅读瞎扯，直到詹姆斯开始用大写字母打字，说他完全不配学心理。接着他的手抢在大脑之前打出了一行字。

 _我想和你见面，_ 他写道，没给自己反悔的时间，直接点了发送。

 _这很怪，我是你的助教，_ 詹姆斯回复。

_也就剩几周了，而且你也说过考试有多种形式可选。你基本上已经不再参与打分了。_

_也许等期末后吧。我现在很忙，要是你也有个正经专业，你也会很忙的，_ 詹姆斯说。

 _喝咖啡只要二十分钟。我只是想见见这个折磨了我十三个星期的人。_ 史蒂夫坚持道。

_说真的，不行。也许以后吧，现在我事情很多。_

_我根本不在乎你长什么样，如果你在意这个的话。我想见你——我喜欢你。说真的，_ 史蒂夫义无反顾地说。

詹姆斯下线了，史蒂夫怒视着屏幕。

 

下一周，詹姆斯几乎和他断了联系，他仅用寥寥数语回复史蒂夫的摘要，史蒂夫为了向他搭话，只好询问期末考试的问题或是公然挑战心理学权威，可就算这样，也只换来他简短的纠正。

 

十五周，本学期的课程即将结束，史蒂夫在开学时喜欢的两人那儿都遭到冷遇。就连史蒂夫在课堂上举手回答问题时，巴基也没有看他，而詹姆斯也不再回复他。

总之，他的爱情生活一败涂地。

期末考前的最后一节课，他来到教室，翻开课程大纲。按说今天助教会来答疑，史蒂夫也提前写好了自己的五个问题，不过他不记得寇森教授说过会到场。

等等，他突然反应过来……助教。

史蒂夫匆忙抬起头，望向教室前面，呼吸骤然加速。詹姆斯今天应该会到场，亲自给学生答疑。他从未听过课（或者他在？），但答疑课是助教的工作之一，而史蒂夫总算可以见到他，可以亲自质问他为什么态度骤变。

学生们渐渐来齐了，激动地讨论着即将到来的假期，或是诉说对期末考的担忧。他们在史蒂夫周围吵闹着，而史蒂夫只是焦虑地盯着寇森教授每节课走的那扇侧门，等待詹姆斯的到来。

然而迟迟没有人来，史蒂夫的膝盖不安地晃动，碰得桌子吱呀作响，迫切地想要知道詹姆斯的身份。

8点01分，巴基从前排站起来，走上了讲台。

史蒂夫不知道巴基打算做什么，他呆呆地望着巴基按了几个按钮，接着拍了拍寇森教授从未用过的麦克风。

“呃，嗨——嗨，我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，”他结结巴巴地说。史蒂夫先是困惑地瞅了眼门口，又看回巴基，“我负责你们的平时作业。这是我作——作为助教的职——职责，但显然，我太烂——烂了，所以把你们的问题和名——名字投进箱子里，我会挨——挨个给你们发——发邮件。”

台下一片沉默，有几个新生偷笑起来。巴基从讲台下拿出一个箱子，静静地走过教室，收集大家的问题。他几乎最后才走到史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫死死地盯着他。

“这他妈怎么回事。”史蒂夫的声音压得很低，只有巴基能听到。他心烦意乱地把问题投进箱子里，巴基垂着头走开了。

史蒂夫从包里拿出速写本，撕下一角。

问题——所以你既是我约出去的害羞同学，又是我勾搭了几个月的助教？好吧，这就是我的问题——？？？

他把纸片折起，跟着巴基走到教室前方，把纸片扔进箱子。过了一会儿，他才想起忘了写名字，不过大概也没必要写。

 

期末周就是地狱，这也不是什么新鲜事。史蒂夫几乎整天都待在工作室里，每天只检查一次邮箱。

现在他想明白了整件事，渐渐心头火起。他如此愤怒，因为他本以为自己是同时喜欢上两个人的混蛋，可结果从头到尾都是一个人在耍自己，就好像……

就好像一个该死的心理学实验。

“我敢说你就是需要实验对象。”他一边眯着眼睛润色画作，一边小声嘟囔，祈祷着可以早点结束无休无止的水果绘画。希尔博士看他的样子就好像他已经失心疯了，她说他笔下的苹果都变得愤怒了。

史蒂夫在晚上七点左右离开工作室，打算吃点东西，锻炼几个小时，再在午夜返回工作室。走到公寓旁的小路时，他又不能自已地想到，几周前他还在这儿吻了詹姆斯，并邀请他上楼。

接着他发现萦绕在心头的并非他发达的想象力，詹姆斯本人就靠在公寓楼旁。他看上去有些无精打采，史蒂夫不禁好奇他在这儿站了多久，这会儿他看到史蒂夫，似乎又被吓到了。

一如从前，每当史蒂夫主动接近巴基，他都会吓一跳，但这只让史蒂夫更困惑了。

“所以，巴基显然是个假名，仔细想想就知道了。‘巴基’。好吧，我不想表现得太混蛋，但我很忙。你想干嘛？”史蒂夫走近他，压抑住心中的怒火。

“听——听我说，“詹姆斯说。他似乎比平常更紧张，”我给——给人的第——第一印象一般都不好。人——人们总是会对——对我产生兴趣，不到一周又会厌——厌烦。我在键——键盘后更自在。“

史蒂夫叹了口气。他懂这点，他知道詹姆斯不想暴露自己其实就是教室里那个笨拙的家伙。

一切都那么顺理成章：助教总是坐在前排。他们会记录课堂的情况，但无需记录授课内容。因为助教已经掌握这些知识了。

也许自己确实是侥幸被纽约大学录取，史蒂夫郁闷地想。只要仔细想想，巴基的身份就昭然若揭。史蒂夫羞愧于自己未曾拼凑起事实真相，仿佛随便什么人都可以轻松地欺骗他。

他气詹姆斯和他成为朋友，却又骗了他。他不知道是否只是他没能及时想清楚，还是说詹姆斯也乐在其中。

“巴——巴基是我的昵称。我家——家人都叫我巴基。“

“詹姆斯，这不重要。“史蒂夫说。他绕开巴基，打算往公寓大门走去。

“你为什么不——不坐在我后——后面了？“詹姆斯问。

“因为我觉得同时和两个人联系很卑鄙。谢了。“史蒂夫的语气尖刻。他又想往前走，而詹姆斯把一只手轻轻放在他的胸前。

“对——对不起。“他说。史蒂夫本不想看他，但他声音中的某些东西让史蒂夫不得不为之动容。他的语气很真诚，没错，而且还很害怕。史蒂夫没想到这点。

“我本——本该说——说点儿什么。但我没有，后来我只——只希望你不要再生——生我的气了。”

史蒂夫差点儿就想不再搭理他，直接进门了，因为他不想和他理论。他打算咬牙切齿地告诉詹姆斯他被原谅了，之后就离开，反正这学期也要告一段落。

但詹姆斯孤零零站在那儿的样子如此不安，他努力抬高声音说话，试图盖过周围嘈杂的声音，史蒂夫突然为他感到心疼。他无法想象詹姆斯的感受，所有人都被你的相貌而吸引，可当他们发现这副姣好皮囊下的心灵不对胃口，却又纷纷散去。他不知道詹姆斯曾有过多少次这样的经历。

他想他也对詹姆斯做了同样的事。

他克制住想要离开的本能，抓住詹姆斯的手腕。詹姆斯的双眼睁大了，史蒂夫把他拉近几公分。

“你觉得这样做很有趣吗？”史蒂夫把他心中纷乱的思绪转化为质问。

“不。”詹姆斯立刻坚定地答道。他的手翻转过来，手指扣住了史蒂夫的手腕，两人的手有些滑稽地牵在一起，史蒂夫看着他的动作，“不，只是……最——最开始很惊讶，后——后来就无比内疚。”

“嗯哼。”史蒂夫哼了一声，语气复杂，算是接受了他的说法。他抬眼，对上詹姆斯紧张又满怀希望的眼神。他神色中的焦虑触及了史蒂夫心中柔软的一角，可史蒂夫知道自己依然没有消气。

他抽回手腕，拍了拍巴基的肩，闷声说了句“假期愉快”，便走进公寓大门，不再回头去看詹姆斯的反应。

一到楼上的公寓里，史蒂夫的室友们坐姿僵硬，明显在掩饰刚刚在窗口偷看的事实。

“所以，巴基和詹姆斯是同一个人。”史蒂夫做了个深呼吸，靠在关上的房门上，告诉他的室友们。他去工作室前已经摄入了大量咖啡因，但还是身心俱疲。

“噢。”娜塔莎说，她似乎瞬间就拼凑出了事件的全貌。而对于山姆和克林特来说，就像史蒂夫一样，他们的反应没那么迅速。

“等等，什么？你的助教和你班里的同学？”山姆问。

“等等，怎么会？你和他们不都有交流吗？”克林特问。

“是同一个人，只不过在网上对我撒谎不愿意见我。”史蒂夫干巴巴地说。他用手揉了揉眼睛，眼睑下的光点耀眼灼人。

“真遗憾，甜心。”娜塔莎走近他。她在他身旁停下，同情地望着他，等待着他张开双臂拥抱她。

“可这不就避免了选择——”克林特困惑地开口，山姆和娜塔莎异口同声地让他闭嘴。

史蒂夫希望事情真能那么简单。

问题在于，他不再信任他们两个中的任何一个了。

“我打算假期回家找个男孩，和他一起度过激情四射的夏天。”史蒂夫宣告，语气坚定，不容反驳。

娜塔莎坚定地点头，望着山姆和克林特，直到他们也表示支持史蒂夫的宣言。他装作他的朋友们相信了他的决心。

 

刚回家的前几天，史蒂夫每天都睡到中午，避免任何形式的创作。

暑假第一周后半，他调整到正常的作息，偶尔会拿起铅笔慢悠悠地作画。

暑假的第二周，他找了份工作，在家扮演好儿子的角色，每天下午都在露台上练习速写，而勾勒出的线条却都不知不觉间变成了下颌和蓝眼睛。

“他真是个美人。”史蒂夫的妈妈带着言情小说来到露台上时，评论道。史蒂夫叹气，停住正在刻画下巴上美人沟的手，试图假装笔下的伊人并非詹姆斯。

几分钟后，他又在画板上的一块空地上起笔。这次他画了一座灯塔，是曾经和家人一起度假时所见到过的。

“你觉得一段始于谎言的感情会有好结果吗？”他询问有多年爱情小说阅读经验的妈妈。

“我想这要看你如何定义开始，”她说，“也许你们还处于相互了解的阶段，事情就还有转机。但一旦你把手上的筹码全部用掉，说‘这局我不玩了’，那可能就不会了，”她翻了一页小说，“你手上的筹码还在吗，甜心？”

“我想还在。”史蒂夫说，灯塔的横梁穿过了一旁詹姆斯的侧脸像。

“那你们就还有机会，”她平静地说，“而这位火辣嘴唇先生也很幸运，毕竟你一直都是个宽容的孩子。”史蒂夫的余光扫过画板一角詹姆斯的嘴唇。

史蒂夫并不像他妈妈所想的那么宽容，但是经过整整一周的思考，他确实更能理解詹姆斯的处境了（尽管他曾下定决心不再想他）。

而他一直拖延，迟迟不肯做决定，因为他知道这有多难。他知道自己很难重建对一个人的信任，也知道很难把心中两个完全不同的人合为一体，更难的是和一个线上线下两幅面孔的人在一起。

很难代表几乎不可能，以及无法避免的痛苦。

史蒂夫画出一道吞噬了灯塔的大浪。也许是时候转移注意力，兑现对室友们的承诺了。

 

暑假的第三周，史蒂夫坐在当地的泳池的救生台上，无所事事地刷手机，一只耳朵凝神注意听有没有过大的水花声或溺水声。

他随意翻看着Grindr(基达)，心不在焉地刷过雕塑般的腹肌和丰满的嘴唇，他扫过一个又一个人的主页，夏日的阳光直射在他身上，让他汗流浃背。

他无动于衷地关掉了app，又翻看起手机联系人。他翻过那些回家时偶尔会勾搭的家伙，那些开放的朋友们，还有阴魂不散的前任们，最终还是一无所获，没有什么吸引他的。

他叹着气放下手机，扫视着泳池，想找个保姆或是年轻的父亲什么的。确实有几个合适人选，但他没心情对其中的任何一个展露笑颜。

他意识到，或者更准确地说，是总算承认，他早已知道自己想要的是什么。

他重新拿起手机，登陆邮箱，找到了那个联系人。他思虑一番，打字，再点击发送。

_所以我在考虑把专业转成体育。_

他轻轻晃着腿，直到手机响起。刺眼的阳光下，他把手机贴近脸才能看清内容。

_因为众所周知，体育老师的收入往往高于美术老师？_

他翘起嘴角，把手机抵在涂满防晒霜的鼻子上。各种情绪在他心中涌动，也许安心并非最能概括他心情的词，但他此刻仍然觉得安下心来。

 _你还没被原谅，_ 他回复，过去三周的坚冰终于被打破了。

 _我要怎样才能得到原谅？我的想法都糟透了，相信我，我已经绞尽脑汁了，_ 詹姆斯迅速回复。

史蒂夫看着深水区的一群小孩犹豫了一会儿，最终判断他们的游泳技巧足够高超。这让他有了个想法。

 _为我踏出你的舒适区，_ 他附上了自己的手机号。又匆忙补上一句， _不是说，永远一类的。甚至不用太久。只要一分钟就好。_

他的手机响了，他按下接听键，胃里激动地绞紧。

“嗨——嗨。”詹姆斯的声音在听筒里显得软软的。

“嗨。”史蒂夫说，他等待着詹姆斯。

“我这——这种时候就不——不够有趣。”安静了几秒后，詹姆斯告诉他。

“也就是说你还是有有趣的时候。”史蒂夫脱口而出。他没想到自己会说出这么冷的话。

他听到詹姆斯在电话另一端笑了起来，这才发现自己还是第一次听到詹姆斯的笑声。这很新鲜，又有点吓人，因为这是个崭新的开始，不是吗？而未来依然可期。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1]此处应为暗示心理学家弗洛伊德提出的“恋母情结”，即人类男性天生具有恋母仇父的情结。  
> [2]本我、自我与超我：按照心理学家弗洛伊德的结构理论，本我，自我与超我是精神的三大部分。“本我”代表最原始的本能和欲望，如饥饿、生气、性欲等；“自我”在”本我“和”超我“之间起调停作用，负责处理现实世界的事情；“超我”是良知或内在的道德判断。  
> （P.S. 本我：才几点啊，不想起床，不想上班/上学。   
> 超我：不行，你必须起床了！你还要追求梦想呢！  
> 自我：好吧，那我再过五分钟就起床。）  
> 后文中提到的“超我”注解同上。  
> [3]墨迹测验：测验由10张有墨渍的卡片组成。受试者会被要求回答他们最初认为卡片看起来像什么，后来觉得像什么。心理学家再根据回答判断受试者的性格。  
> 下文中史蒂夫邮件中提到“辨别墨迹，找出我真正的分数”也是指这个梗。  
> [4]偏差行为指违背社会常理、规定、标准或期待的行为（如犯罪），属于社会学范畴。  
> [5]卡尔·荣格：瑞士心理学家，分析心理学的创始者。  
> [6]这里两人使用了纽约大学的实时聊天平台：NYU Chat and Hangouts，用校园邮箱登录即可开始聊天，还有群聊和视频功能等。所以他们不用交换社交账号也可以在线聊天。


End file.
